


white lies

by nxmbriilisme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Identity Reveal, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmbriilisme/pseuds/nxmbriilisme
Summary: **FFH SPOILERS**The days after Peter’s identity reveal.(Rated T for language)





	1. PREVIEW

“Spider-Man’s real— 

“Spider-Man’s real name is Pe— 

“Spider-Man’s name... is Peter Parker!”

The faces of everyone around Peter turned to shock, betrayal. The normal bustling of New York City turned silent, as everyone processed the news. MJ turned to the screen, then Peter, then everyone else. Her eyes scrambled around, looking for answers that wouldn’t be there.

An exasperated voice filled the air.

“Oh fuck!”


	2. DAY ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the chaos.

**DAY ONE**

Peter quickly swung to an alley, scrambling to get to his phone and call Happy.

“Shit, please answer please answer please answer—“

“Hello?” Peter had never been more happy (ha, get it?) to hear Happy’s voice.

“Happy, shit, Mysteriousedhisdronethingstoalterthefootageofhimdyingandnowallofnewyorkisagainstmeandtheresamobfollowingmeandiminanalleyandineedhelp—“

“Peter, slow down!”

“Sorry, sorry... Mysterio made a video to make it look like I killed him and sent out the drones and now there’s a mob chasing me into this alley please help—“

“Kid, don’t you have web shooters? Swing to the tower or something!”

“Ok that’s a good idea thanks Happy!”

Peter hung up, and swung to his and May’s apartment, trying to ignore the increasingly angry mob attempting to keep up. As soon as he got there, he took out his phone, only to see it blowing up with hundreds of notifications.

**Ned:** peter, what’s going on?? i saw the news, flash won’t stop calling me! call me

**Flash:** Okay Penis, is this true? Have you seen my fan account??

**MJ:** hey loser, what the fuck is going on?? i know you didn’t do that, but not everyone else does. where are you?

He didn’t have the chance to respond when a call came up, from none other than Pepper Potts. After looking at his phone for a second, confused beyond belief, he answered.

“Peter, sweetie, thank God you answered! I was so worried about you, are you ok? Where are you?” Pepper’s concerned voice rambled.

“I’m at May’s apartment, oh my God what am I going to do?! Everyone knows now! People are going to hurt my friends, I really don’t want them to be hurt, Pepper I don’t know wha-“

“Sweetheart, I’m sending Happy to get you right now, wear something with a hood, and don’t let anyone see your face. Happy will come in a black 2021 Chevy Malibu-“

“Pepper I know nothing about cars, what the heck is that?!”

“Just... look for a black car, ok, sweetie?” Pepper sounded a bit scary when she was annoyed. Peter knew she wasn’t, though.”

“Ok got it, thanks Pepper!”

Peter pulled on jeans and a red MIT sweatshirt, packing his backpack with necessities, like his toothbrush and his Spider-Man suit. Y’know, necessities. He quickly zipped the bag and looked out the window, trying to find Happy’s Chavy Montreal, or whatever Pepper called it.

That is not what he found.

Instead, he looked outside to see an angry mob that somehow found his apartment. How did they even find it??

Peter watched the angry crowd, jaw practically on the floor, for another minute, until he finally saw Happy’s car. (It was probably his car, it was black, so that’s good enough for Peter.)

Leaving his apartment complex through the back door, Peter fast-walked to Happy’s car with his hood up and his head down. He quickly got in, and Happy started driving off, quickly hitting the traffic of New York rush hour.

Peter was beyond worried. What was he going to do, now that everyone knew he was Spider-Man? How would he protect his family? His friends? His school-

“Kid, we’re here.”

Oh. He had zoned out again.

Peter and Happy got out of the car and rushed into Pepper’s _and Tony’s_ cabin. It was beautiful, especially at this time with the sun setting behind it, but there was no time to appreciate that.

Peter practically ran into Pepper’s arms, the latter running her hands through his hair, the former starting to ramble.

“Oh my God, Pepper, what do I do? Everyone knows now! My family will be in danger, my friends will be in danger, my-“

Pepper let out a sigh. “Sweetheart, it’ll be fine. We’ll handle this, but for right now, you need some sleep. Go talk to Morgan, she’ll be happy to see you. She’ll show you where the guest room is.”

“But-“

“No buts, Peter, you need sleep.” Pepper was scarily insistent.

“Okay...” Peter walked upstairs to greet Morgan. Once he was up, Happy turned to Pepper.

“How are we going to deal with this?”

“I’ll do what I do best. We’re holding a press conference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one is up guys!! i’m gonna be doing a chapter for each day following until i run out of ideas. pls tell me if you see any mistakes or whatever ok byeee


	3. temporary chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

so this fic has way more reads than i thought it did smh, guess i gotta update now

i’ll try my best to update within a week, if i don’t update by next monday please yell at me in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my 3rd time trying to post this fic bc ao3 is being a little bitch  
> but uh comment suggestions, comment if i made any errors, be nice bc i’m sensitive, leave comments and kudos bla bla bla  
> this will be a chaptered fic, idk how many but no more than like 7


End file.
